My Ship
by Marblez
Summary: One Off. Slash. Jack stole a ship and then blew it up. What would happen if that owner foudhm once more? Inspired by the POTC line "You stole my ship!" Just a bit of fun.


Set in season tow, after the first episode

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, just borrowing them. Had this idea for a while, finally put it down. Was inspired by that wonderful scene in POTC "Your stole my boat!" Hope you lot like it. Anyway it's **set after Adam but before Reset.** And there's very **mild slash** and a **bit of strong language**. Enjoy 

"My Ship."

Ianto looked up from his magazine as the door to the tourist office opened and in walked a rather attractive woman and two big, thug like men. All three were dressed in black leather and reminded Ianto immediately of 'The Matrix', even the way the woman's hair was slicked back was like the movies. Except hers was vivid pink. Standing slowly as they approached the desk he couldn't help but jump as the woman placed a large, black pistol down on the counter before him. 

"I'm here to see Jack Harkness." 

Her voice was cold and laced with anger. Ianto looked at the three of them quickly, noting that all three of them were heavily armed under their jackets. He had a horrible feeling that they'd shoot him as soon as wait for an answer and the gun suddenly pointed at his face only confirmed it. Her hand wasn't shaking at all like his always was when he pointed his gun at something, alien or human or a paper target and her trigger finger was applying light pressure. 

"I'll call him up here." 

"No. You'll take us down. Don't worry, I know all about your silly little organisation, all the secrets. Now open the other door and take us to see darling Jack." 

Ianto had no choice but to push the rather tacky big red button, it was that or get shot. She urged him forwards with the cold barrel of her gun on the warm skin of his neck and he led them into the lift. The two thugs had said nothing the entire time but once in the lift they drew out two guns simultaneously, every move exactly the same. Ianto couldn't help but stare at them fearfully.

"Wonderful aren't they? Best money can buy. The telepathic link gives them an edge when guarding their employee i.e. me. It comes in quite handy when they have to eliminate someone too. But darling Jacks mine. Don't forget boys." 

The thugs nodded and the lift opened up. Ianto flinched as she pushed the gun into his neck to make him move and it took him a second to step forwards again. The door rolled open before him and then the bars, revealing Tosh working away at her desk. She looked up though to see who it was entering and gave a gasp.

"Try anything and I'll blow his brains out." 

Tosh's hand froze halfway to her gun. 

"Jack! I know you're here Jack! Come out, come out where ever you are!" 

The woman's call brought Jack running out of his office, faster than any of the team had seen him move in a while. It also brought Owen from the Autopsy Bay. No Gwen though. It took Ianto a moment to remember she was at her nephew's birthday party today. It was probably a good thing too; she was the one on the team most likely to react badly in a situation like this. 

"Looking good Jack."

The woman gave a cackle like laugh and pushed Ianto up the stairs so that they were approaching Jack. The lovers looked each other in the eye as she forced Ianto to come to a halt just before Jack on the platform. Gripping his shoulder tightly, her long nails digging in painfully she forced him onto his knees and the gun was pressed to his temple as she rounded him to stand before Jack. 

"Let him go." 

"No."

"Let him go, please."

"You've changed, the Jack Harkness I knew never said please." 

Ianto couldn't see any more but he heard Owen and Tosh being grabbed by the two thugs and forced into similar positions as he. Tosh gave a little cry and Owen swore to kill the man hurting her. Ianto wanted to know what was wrong, Jack looked so worried and it wasn't just for Ianto's safety any more. 

"Let them go."

"No. They're my leverage over you Jack. I learned a long time ago that with you, a person always needs leverage." 

"What do you want?" 

"My ship." 

Ianto frowned at Jack's reaction; he looked…guilty. Very guilty. Not the usual guilt that they saw at having to make the hard decision for the greater good. This was pure guilt over something he's obviously done, the same sort of guilt Ianto had felt as a child when he'd stolen his little sisters cookies and eaten them. He'd made her new ones to make up for it. 

"I haven't got it."

"What do you mean you haven't got it? You stole it from me and I want it back! If you've damaged it in any way, shape or form so help me I will break every bone in your body and feed you through a meat mincer! That ship is worth more than you can imagine." 

"I haven't got it anymore."

"You sold it?!" 

"No. It blew up." 

The gun left Ianto's temple briefly as she struck Jack around the face. Then it returned but now her hand was shaking with anger. 

"You…blew…up…my…ship."

"Not on purpose. I had to save lives."

"Since when did you care about caring lives? All you care about is sex, booze and money. In that order." 

"Not anymore. I've changed."

"Well I haven't. Kill the woman."

"No!" 

Tosh screamed fearfully behind Ianto and he really want ed to look and see what was going on behind him but he didn't dare move. Jack had thrown his hands up, his facial expression changing to one of pure fear. Fear for his team. 

"What do you want? In exchange for what the ship was worth…" 

"It was worth a lot." 

"What do you want instead?" 

The woman thought for a few tense minutes, making thoughtful noises as she played with her gun on Ianto's temple, turning it around and moving it from side to side on his forehead. 

"What do you want Kara?" 

"The access codes to the Time Agency vaults." 

All that Ianto could think of after that was 'What's the Time Agency when it's at home?' and why did Jack look even more worried than before. 

"My codes won't work any more."

"Ah but I know you Jack, you'll have had a back up set that they won't have known about when they cleared you from the records. Give." 

"Grey. 24601. Boe." 

"Thank you Jack." 

"Now let them go." 

"And have you shoot me? No, I'll let this pretty boy go once we're back topside. Get up eye candy." 

"Why do all of Jack's old friends call me that?" 

Ianto's quiet comment made Jack smile despite the situation, he'd told him all about what Captain John had called him. His comment however made Kara angrier if that was at all possible.

"I am not his friend! I never was his friend!" 

"Oh come on!"

"No, getting me drunk, fucking my brains out and stealing my ship does not count as being your friend Jack Harkness!" 

A hand grabbed the back of Ianto's neck and he was dragged backwards to the entrance, Jack following, his gun now in his hand. Nothing more was said until they were back in the tourist office after an incredibly cramped and uncomfortable ride in the lift; seven people in one lift was not comfortable. The thugs released Owen and Tosh as they opened the outer door, the young woman clutching her arm in pain. 

"What are you going to take from them Kara?" 

"A better ship. One with DNA recognition controls." 

She was backing up the door, still holding Ianto hostage. The thugs stepped outside calmly, putting their weapons away. 

"How did you find me?"

"Oh you know me Jack, I've got friends everywhere. And when someone really pisses me off, like you did, well I'm not a quitter that's all I'll say. Now it was nice seeing you again but I must say goodbye now. Things to steal, money to make and all that." 

Ianto was shoved forwards suddenly and fell into Jack's waiting arms, turning his head to look at her as she grinned a rather insane smile at them. Jack held onto him tightly, his hands gentle on his back. 

"But Jack, if I ever see you again…I'll kill you."

Jack had no time to tell her she wouldn't succeed as she was already gone, the door slamming shut behind her. No one made to go after her, they just stared at Jack expecting answers. Not that they usually got answers from him but this time they really thought they deserved them. 

"So Jack, care to explain what all that was about?" Owen finally asked.

"It's a long story." Ianto pulled away from Jack before he spoke, 

"I'd better put the coffee on then." 

That was enough to tell Jack there was no way he was getting out of explaining this one. 

"Well it all started in a bar on the planet Mirage in the Vegas Galaxy…" 

The End. 

A/N There you go, a random one off from me. Hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
